Happy night
by Spica M
Summary: El Halloween más feliz de Hagrid habia sido una noche en la que su padre le había dado un disfraz de gorila. Este fic participa para el reto especial: "Disfrázate con Jack O'Lantern" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, todo es de la querida J.K.R. dueña y señora del mundo de Harry Potter

**_Este fic participa para el reto especial: "Disfrázate con Jack O'Lantern" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._**

* * *

**Happy Night**

Rubeus Hagrid siempre ha sido un muchacho que se siente asombrado por los muggles, cuando era niño veía a los demás niños tan pequeños y se preguntaba cómo podían hacer grandes cosas sin magia. Como aquellos castillos de arena que tanto le asombraban.

Su padre siempre había apoyado a Hagrid y el año más significativo y feliz de su infancia fue el año antes de ir a Hogwarts, un bonito día de octubre.

Hagrid había ido con su padre a visitar una ciudad muggle llamada Londres porque su padre tenía que ir a hacer unos papeles en los que se incluía el registro de Hagrid como un mago inofensivo a costa de haber sido su madre una gigante. Hagrid no entendía esos problemas así que se dedicó a mirar todo el ministerio de magia.

Miraba con asombro todo lo que había a su alrededor, con sus pies grandes dando pequeños pasos para no pisar o empujar a su papá. Hagrid había estado mucho tiempo tratando de hacer pasos pequeños para ir al ritmo de su padre, quien era casi de su altura o un poco más (aunque Hagrid sospechaba que él iba a crecer más y se haría más alto que su padre en unos años), porque temía lastimar a su padre como alguna vez había lastimado a un pequeño gato que había visto en la casa de una vecina, Hagrid se había sentido mal de haber pisado la cola del pequeño gato. Hagrid temía lastimar a su padre porque a veces lo veía tan frágil comparado con él.

Cuando él y su padre salieron del ministerio de magia, Hagrid miro con curiosidad a los niños muggles que se vistieron de muchas cosas extrañas y coloridas para correr riendo pidiendo dulces.

—Es una festividad muggle, hijo, Halloween es una fiesta en donde los niños muggles se disfrazan y van a pedir dulces de casa en casa durante la noche y al final comen los dulces que recolectaron—explico su padre mientras caminaban por los edificios muggles hasta que un niño muggle chocó con Hagrid por no ver donde corría y Hagrid por estar mirando a su padre y no al camino.

Con algo de temor, ayudó al niño a levantarse y este simplemente lo miró con asombro y cuando se levantó, tocó su hombro amistosamente.

— ¡Increíble disfraz de gigante amigo!—dijo el niño con una enorme sonrisa antes de mirar a los lados buscando a sus amigos y levanto una mano cuando los miró a lo lejos—suerte pidiendo dulces—y el niño se fue corriendo entre risas.

Hagrid tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, el niño no se había asustado, no había corrido ni nada, simplemente le sonrió.

Miro a su padre y vio que él también sonreía mirando a Hagrid por un momento pensativo, eso confundió a Hagrid hasta que su padre volvió a sonreír.

—creo que puedes ir a jugar con los niños muggles cerca de donde vivimos después de que te arreglemos un poco—dijo su padre con una sonrisa y Hagrid se emocionó mucho.

¡Podría salir a pedir dulces!

Caminando felizmente con su padre hasta el caldero chorreante, había visto que algunas brujas y magos estaban en Halloween molestando a los niños que creían que estaban disfrazados también y le pareció fascinante.

Cuando llegaron al bar, fueron directamente al flu y la emoción de Hagrid creció, estaba muy cerca de poder ir a jugar con los niños muggles en una festividad muggle sin que sospechen de él por ser demasiado grande.

Al llegar a su casa, su padre se quitó la túnica de viaje y fue directamente a buscar telas.

Desde que Hagrid se había hecho mucho más grueso y alto que un niño de su edad y su padre a veces no podía costear ropa hecha a la medida de su hijo, había aprendido a hacer ropa junto a su hijo para ahorrar un poco ya que dentro de un año Hagrid va a ir a Hogwarts y debía ahorrar lo suficiente para enviarlo.

Con las medidas de Hagrid, padre e hijo habían pasado un tiempo haciendo un disfraz perfecto para él. Después de muchas decisiones y muchas ideas de disfraces descartadas, decidieron hacer un disfraz de gorila ya que el padre de Hagrid no quería que recordase a su madre gigante haciéndole un disfraz así.

Con mucho cuidado y esmero, habían terminado el disfraz de gorila y el padre de Hagrid estaba orgulloso de ver a su hijo feliz mirándose en el espejo con el disfraz de gorila.

Nadie podría saber que era solo Hagrid, el niño grande que no era visto tan a menudo por los niños muggles porque tenían miedo de que lo rechazaran.

Para los niños, solo era un niño o dos niños vestidos de gorila corriendo por las calles de la ciudad pidiendo dulces con su padre cerca cuidándolo.

El Halloween más feliz de Hagrid había sido ese, el día en el que su padre le hizo el traje de gorila para que fuera a pedir dulces en Halloween. El día en el que su padre y él comieron muchos dulces en la mañana riendo y recordando las caras de los muggles que veían su traje y alababan el gran trabajo del disfraz y le daban muchos dulces creyéndolo que eran dos niños llenando un traje grande.

Hagrid no podría haber sido más feliz aquel día.

* * *

Bien, primero que nada, este fic es de la época antes de que Hagrid entrara a Hogwarts, por lo cual su padre está vivo.

Al estar cerca de entrar a Hogwarts, supongo que algunos funcionarios querian hacerle problemas a Hagrid por ser hijo de una giganta (todos sabemos que discriminan a Hagrid a veces por ser medio gigante), por lo tanto el padre de Hagrid fue a hablar al ministerio para que le dejen a su hijo atender a Hogwarts.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Gracias por leer


End file.
